User talk:Artemisgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas:My Neighbour's Dog Turns Mean page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 20:02, March 20, 2011 Personally, I would have no problem with another user fixing a grammatical mistake in my story, but a lot of users here would freak out. You could politely point out the mistake to them, or ask to fix it yourself. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']], I dont mind you pointing out the spelling and grammer problems. Surprisingly, english was not my best subject in school and I really had no interest in writing anything that wasnt required. If you are reading my stories in order, what until you see all the spelling and grammer mistakes in Fastest Hero Alive. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) No no No. ur NOT being rude, ur being rude when ur doing it w/o telling. anyways thanks for the editting :D --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 02:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Godly Parent Sugestions Hi, if you want to chose a Godly Parent, then chose one you admire or think you are like in many ways. But you can always chose a Minor God (like Karena Diamante, daughter of Eros by ~Angel Wings~), a Titan (like Josh Mclean, son of Hyperion by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) or it could be a Deity (like me:Stuart Draganov, son of Brachos (a Mountain Deity/Ourea) by myself: AdamantiumBladez). Whatever you chose, always make sure that they a power unique to their parent, and have a weapon as well. Best of Luck writing it (or should I say typing), AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Helping Out Alright, now when you think about naming your character: the first name can be any, even your own, the surname normally refers to their godly parent, but most don't. sometimes its just easier to get something simular to that than having to chose any random name. When I comes to weapons, chose something you feel will be appropriate to your character, most people would chose either a sword, spear, or bow. But you can use warhammers, axes, maces, whips, dagger, etc. After this, comes the harder part: making up friends or other characters to help develop the story (If you want, my character: Stuart Draganov is availible to be used by you with my permission). Good Luck, AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth I dont mind the edits at all, I just like my name to be at the top of the edit list. It's weird but it is how my mind works. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It is fine, I check to make sure the edits are good ones and anout 98% of them are good ones. I can always add a sentence or change something later. I'm more thankful because like I said above, I'm not that great at spelling. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You Still Here? Hey, I noticed that you wern't on this site for over a few weeks, is everything ok? I'm still looking towards reading your fanfiction. AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth ﻿ Exams, Exams, Exams yeh, same here, but I go them all next month (GCSE's) so I won't have much time to be on the computer AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth ﻿ Hey there. My name is Ers. I'm an active user on this Wiki. I was looking through our archives and users. And I noticed you where once part of our Wiki. I see your inactive. I was wondering if you would consider rejoining? It would mean a lot if you would message me back and rejoin this Wiki! [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 16:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC)